The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows
by Captivate Me
Summary: When a child enters the life of Mandy McCarthy, she finds herself thrown into the world of Adam Copeland.
1. Let Me Out I'm Petrified

In the eyes of a child, the crowded hallways of a wrestling arena seem endless, especially if you have never been there before. Looking up at the huge men that make up the business is terrifying when you don't know who they are and they tower over you like mountains. Standing in the middle of the hall with a group of greasy muscle men, your first instinct is to run. However, running down one hallway quickly brings you to a corridor branching off into more hallways. It is noisy and you are confused. Looking around frightens you even more. All the faces around you are of strangers. Tears well up in your eyes as you realize the frightening men are all around you. It is then you realize you must seek shelter, find anything that will possibly comfort you. Lost, scared, and confused, you use your instinct and run to the friendliest face in the room for help. For 5 year old Danielle, that face belonged to Mandy McCarthy.   
  
-Mandy's POV  
  
As I took a sip from my water bottle, I felt something pulling at my leg. Looking down, I saw the face of a little girl who couldn't be more than five or six years old. She was crying and rubbing her eyes. I got down on my knees to put myself at her level and spoke gently.  
  
"Hey there, what's wrong?" I asked her. She looked into my eyes and hesitated momentarily as if she was deciding if she could trust me or not.   
  
"I'm lost." She managed to say through her sobs. I really didn't know what to think. My sister and I had only been in the WWE for about a year and I had never run into this problem before.  
  
"Are your parents around here somewhere?" I questioned as I looked around the lobby searching for any adult that looked like they may be searching for a lost child.   
  
"I don't know?" the little girl cried obviously getting more upset by the second. I scratched my head and sat down on the floor.   
  
"Why don't you come with me and I will help sort this whole thing out?" I proposed. She shook her head and grabbed my hand as I began to stand up. "Don't worry, we'll find them." I stated as I began walking her back to my locker room. "So what's your name?" I asked her as she squeezed my hand.   
  
"Danny," She replied, "Danny Copeland."   
  
My eyes widened. Adam Copeland a.k.a. Edge was one of the wrestlers I had not known very well since arriving to the WWE. I had been introduced to him, talked to him several times and informed about him by other wrestlers backstage, but I wouldn't exactly say that we were friends. I looked down at the little girl and immediately saw the resemblance. Blonde hair, blue eyes, adorable long face, yep this was in fact his kid. It seemed a bit strange that I had never been informed of the fact that he had a daughter. Not that it was any of my business of course, but the WWE was like one big family and we all knew about each other's spouses, siblings and children. Hell, most of the people with children brought them along to hang out backstage during televised matches. At least that's how I thought it always was. Apparently I was wrong. I had never seen this little girl before at a show and I knew most of the "WWE kids" from playing backstage babysitter on more than one occasion.   
  
Looking down at her I smiled and said, "Copeland huh? I know who you belong to!" 


	2. I Linger In The Doorway

Chapter 2  
  
-Mandy's POV  
  
I walked back the hallway to the locker room I shared with my sister and one of my good friends, Torrie Wilson, all while clutching the little girl's hand. Leading her through the labyrinth of twists and turns, we passed several other locker rooms along the way. Just as we were about to pass, one of the doors flew open and a group of three men came walking out obviously making their way to the ring. Danny squealed and clenched onto my leg. Again I kneeled down to her level.   
  
"What's wrong Danny?" I asked looking into her fright filled eyes.  
  
"Don't let him hurt me!" She whispered as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I stood up and shifted her around so that she was resting on the right side of my hip.  
  
"You are afraid of him?" I asked pointing to one of my good friends, Brock Lesnar. She nodded and buried her face into my neck. I laughed a little to myself thinking of such a possibility. Brock was one of the nicest guys I had ever met before. I smiled at her and replied, "Yeah, he does look a little scary doesn't he? But ya know what? He's really just a big teddy bear!" She gave me an uneasy smile but again hid her face when Brock approached us.   
  
"Hey Mandy! How are you doing?" He asked with a smile.  
  
"I'm fine. How are you?" I answered giving him a friendly pat on the arm.   
  
"I'm just getting ready for my match against Kurt in a few minutes. So who's your friend? Another sister perhaps?" Brock pointed at the little blond who was doing anything not to make eye contact with the huge wrestler.   
  
"No actually, her name is Danny Copeland," I stated as Brock's eyes widened, "she is lost and I am trying to help her find her daddy. Any idea where he might be?" I asked. Brock shrugged.  
  
"Actually I think he's in the ring right now. His match just started a few minutes ago. Did you know about..." Brock started, again pointing to the tiny girl in my arms. I shook my head no and he scratched his head. "Wow, just when you think you really know somebody. Well I better get going. I need to warm up. I'll talk to you later Dee. Bye Danny, I hope to see you again sometime." He waved and walked down the hallway.   
  
"See, he's just a big old teddy bear!" I said to Danny as she looked to make sure he was gone. "Not so scary now, is he?" I asked. She smiled at me and her eyes lit up.   
  
"Mandy, is he your boyfriend?" she asked with a giggle. I smiled and continued to walk down the hallway towards my room.   
  
"No sweetheart." I replied as I opened the door. "Why? You think he's cute?" I asked her. Again she giggled.  
  
"Promise not to tell anybody?" she questioned. I nodded my head. "He is really pretty!" she whispered into my ear. I smiled to myself as I entered the locker room. 


	3. Am I Too Lost To Be Saved

Chapter 3  
  
-Mandy's POV  
  
"Torrie, Missy, we have company!" I stated as I closed the door and lowered Danny back to the ground. Both girls stopped what they were doing and gave me a look of questioning. "She was lost in the lobby. I'm keeping her until her dad is finished with his match." I stated.   
  
"Oh really? I didn't know that Charlie Haas had a daughter." Torrie exclaimed as she went back to brushing her long blonde hair.  
  
"No, this is Danny Copeland." I stated making sure to emphasize the last name. Again, both girls looked at me as if begging for answers. "Don't look at me, I have no clue. I just found her," Was all I could say. "Danny, come sit on the couch with me." Once we were both seated on the oversized black leather couch, I asked her what had happened and how she had gotten lost.  
  
"Daddy said that he had to work tonight and that Matt was gonna watch me. I was in a big room kinda like this one and Matt was there playing with me while daddy went to a meeting or something. After a while some other guys came in the room and Matt started playing video games with them. I was playing with my ball and I bounced it too hard. It bounced right out the door and rolled down the hall. I yelled for Matt but he didn't hear me. I didn't want to lose it so I chased it down the hall. Once I finally caught up to it I grabbed it and turned around. I didn't know where I was and there were a bunch of halls. I started walking and all of these big scary guys kept coming out of doors and I got really scared. I started running and that's when I found you." She explained looking me in the eyes the entire time.   
  
"Where is your ball?" I asked since I hadn't seen a single ball since I came in contact with the child. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a little blue and red stripped superball. I thought for a moment and then I smiled at her. "Hey, how would you like to watch your daddy on TV right now?" I asked her. Her eyes lit up.  
  
"My daddy is on TV?" She asked. I nodded my head and clicked on the television with the remote. The screen blinked and soon we were just in time to see Adam spear Charlie. "Wow, he didn't tell me he was gonna be on the TV!" She stated.   
  
We watched the rest of the match much to Danny's delight. However, after a clothesline and a few shooting star presses, Danny was disappointed when her daddy lost the match.   
  
"Okay, its time to get you back to your daddy." I stated turning the TV off and grabbing her hand. "I'm sure he's going to be looking for you." Missy and Torrie both waved as we left the room. Although, I'm sure they were both wondering the same thing I was. Where did this little girl come from? 


	4. Don't Turn Away

Chapter 4  
  
-Adam's POV  
  
I walked backstage and grabbed the nearest towel I could find. It had been a great match. I was sure that we had gotten the biggest pop of the night. I took a sip of water and went over to Charlie. We hugged and congratulated each other on a match well done. That's when Matt came running over to me. Right away I could tell something was wrong by the terrified look on his face.  
  
"Oh God, Adam I am so sorry!" he cried, "I don't know what happened, one minute she was there and the next..." He started rambling and I couldn't catch everything he was saying. He started talking really fast and I could only make out something about Shannon and Benoit and a video game.  
  
"Matt, you need to slow down." After he caught his breath he started again.  
  
"She's gone, Danny is gone. I can't find her," he stated. "I'm so sorry man. I don't know what happened!" he repeated.   
  
"Damn it Matt. How could you have let this happen? I only asked one thing of you, to watch my daughter for twenty minutes. Was that so hard to do?" I yelled. I was panicking. Pacing back and forth I could feel my heart racing. I started running down the hallway toward my locker room. It was then I heard a voice calling me.  
  
"Hey Adam, missing anything?" I looked up only to see that the voice belonged to Mandy McCarthy. Her and her sister had arrived in the WWE a year ago and I hadn't gotten to know either of them very well. However they both seemed like really nice girls. I looked down, and clutching her hand was my daughter. She looked up at me and smiled. She ran to me and immediately jumped into my arms.  
  
Hugging me she said, "Daddy, I was so scared. I thought I was never going to see you again!" I kissed her on the forehead and almost cried. I held her tightly to my body and made a silent vow never again to let Matt Hardy look after my kid. Looking up I saw Mandy standing about four feet away smiling.   
  
"Thank you so much, Mandy. I don't think I can ever repay you!" I stated as Danny shifted so that she could see her too.   
  
"Don't mention it. Just doing my duty." She stated as she began to walk away. "Guess I should be going now. You two take care!" she waved. Danny turned to me and whispered in my ear. I looked at her and she nodded at me.  
  
"Mandy," I called, "Please, Danny and I would love it if you would have dinner with us tonight." She turned back towards us and again flashed us a 100-watt smile.   
  
"It would be my pleasure to join you," She announced. "However, I have a match to get ready for at the moment. Why don't you come and get me after the show?" she suggested.  
  
I looked at Danny and she again nodded at me. "Okay, we'll be there." I stated. She waved at us and walked in the other direction. Looking down at Danny I couldn't help but smile. "You really like her don't you?" I asked. She rested her head on my shoulder and glanced up into my eyes.  
  
"She saved my life Daddy." She announced as she hugged me again. I laughed a little and entered my locker room.   
  
"I know she did." I replied kissing her on the cheek and setting her down on the floor.   
  
(A/N- I think everyone knows that I don't own anything except Mandy and Missy. Please R/R and I'll continue to post new chapters.) 


	5. Catch Me As I Fall

Chapter 5  
  
-Adam's POV  
  
I showered and got dressed just in time to catch the diva action on Smackdown! Mandy and Missy had a tag team match against Dawn and Nidia. It was a really decent match considering the fact that Mandy and Missy had a lot more training under their belts than either Dawn or Nidia despite the fact that they were on Smackdown! for much longer. First Missy and Nidia locked up. Nidia backed her into the ropes and chopped her a few times. Missy turned it around throwing Nidia into a corner and chick kicking her. She tagged in Mandy who attempted a shooting star press on her from the mat but...oh nobody home. While she was recovering, Nidia tagged in Dawn who started laying into Mandy hard. There was a near pin fall but Mandy kicked out. She got up and Dawn taunted her, begging for her to "bring it." She attacked with full force, spearing her halfway across the ring. She got up on the ropes and perfected a Swanton bomb right onto Dawn. One, two, three...it was over. Mandy and Missy had won again. It was quite amazing to say the least. Missy and Mandy hugged and made their way backstage. I figured I would give her some time to shower and change before meeting her for dinner.   
  
Danny was thrilled with the match. She clapped her hands and giggled every time Mandy got a good move in which was most of the match. She seemed to really like Mandy, something I never really thought about before. Smackdown! was kind of a separated environment. There were different... "groups" I guess you could call them. There were people that just chilled like Amy Matt Shannon and me and then there were the night clubbers like Dawn, John Cena and Rey and then there were the mellow ones. The ones who met for lunch and trained together in the afternoons. They were the ones who wore business suits and dressed up for all of the meetings. They were the people like Mandy, Missy, Torrie, Brock and Kurt. Basically, we all just kinda stayed out of each other's way. Then there were people that kinda hung out with all of us. It wasn't until times like this when two groups ever got together off camera. Of course, we worked closely with one another and were often seen in public together, especially if the story line called for it. But we just never got close with anybody. That's just the way it was.   
  
Whatever fascination Danny had with Mandy McCarthy was sure to end soon. After tonight, she would probably never see her again besides on TV. Outside of the ring, our two groups barely spoke to one another. Not that we had anything against any of them. Torrie was a great girl. I knew this from the story line we currently had going. She was supposed to be my love interest on camera and thus we had to be seen together off camera often. But I had never really gotten to know any of the others very well. We were all just acquaintances who just happened to all have the same job. Well, don't get me wrong, we all knew everything about each other. Who their family was, where they went to school, what town they grew up in, not much was left to the imagination. However, the real personal stuff was told only to those you were friends with, only those you trusted with it.   
  
I looked at my watch; it had been thirty minutes. It was time to get a move on. "Well Danny, lets go get her," I announced standing up and heading for the door. She smiled and jumped up next to me grabbing my hand. We made our way through the twisted hallways to her dressing room in record time. Danny knocked happily. When Mandy answered the door, I half expected to see her dressed in a pantsuit, but no. She was in a very curve hugging strapless blue dress. I must say, I was slightly taken back by how good she looked in it.  
  
"Shall we?" She smiled holding out her hand. Danny grabbed it and giggled and they began to walk down the hall. Mandy looked up at me and grinned. "Adam, are you coming?"  
  
I smiled to myself and stated, "yeah, let's go." Maybe next time I'll remember not to stare.  
  
(A/N- Don't hate me. I separated everyone into groups to add to the drama. I have nothing against any of the people I may make look bad in this story. It's all in fun.) 


	6. All That's Left Of Yesterday

Chapter 6  
  
-Adam's POV  
  
When we got to the restaurant we were seated in a nice booth and made idle chit chat while we waited to order. I expected her to be like when I took Torrie out for a public appearance and just order a small salad, but no. She ordered a burger and fries, not the average diva. She certainly was different. Within the first ten minutes with her I realized that she made me laugh more than anyone else I knew, even more so than Matt and that is quite a task. She seemed to have an aura around her that made people happy and light hearted. Danny had insisted on sitting next to her and had currently latched onto her arm.   
  
"Hey, you beat me again!" announced Mandy as Danny placed the final X on her tic tac toe board. "I think you are cheating!" Danny looked up at Mandy and smiled. Mandy smiled back at her and drew another game board.  
  
"Let's play again!" cried Danny grabbing for the stubby orange crayon in Mandy's hand.   
  
"I don't know Danny, I think you are too good for me. Why don't you play your dad a little." Mandy stated as she released the crayon into Danny's care.   
  
Danny looked across the table at me. "Come on dad, its easy, I'll show you." She proudly exclaimed as she placed a x into the middle square.  
  
"Hey you took the best spot," I pouted as I placed an o in the left corner. Before I knew what had happened, she had beaten me. "How did you get so good at this game? I didn't even let you win." I explained looking at her.   
  
"Mommy and I used to...." Danny stopped mid sentence. All expression dropped from her face as she stared at the crayon and pealed the ugly paper off of it. I looked at Mandy and then let my eyes drift away. She looked back at me with question. I knew she wanted to know the truth about Danny and why her mother was such a sensitive subject. Then she turned back to Danielle.  
  
"I know, let's play something else. I know this really fun game called I spy. Do you know how to play that Danny?" Mandy asked. Danny's eye's lit up. Immediately I knew that disaster had been averted.  
  
"Yeah, let's play I spy," Danny cried, "me first, me first." She studied the room for a while until she found something worthy of spying. "Okay, I spy something...blue!" She squealed with delight.   
  
"Oh I know, Mandy's dress," I announced turning back to Danny. She shook her head.  
  
"Nope, that's not it," she insisted, "try again." I looked around again.  
  
"Your kids menu," Mandy suggested. Again Danny shook her head no. I didn't really know what she was looking at. There wasn't anything else in the room I could find.   
  
"Okay I give up," I stated in defeat. Danny looked at Mandy.   
  
"Do you give up too?" she asked. Mandy shook her head yes. "Okay, it's my eyes silly." She giggled.  
  
"Wait a minute, that's not fair. You can't see your own eyes!" I insisted. Danny laughed and pointed to her glass of water.  
  
"Yes I can, in my reflection silly," She giggled. Mandy laughed and hearing her laugh made me laugh.   
  
Its funny, I thought to myself. We must have looked like a bunch of freaks just sitting around laughing at each other. 


	7. Perfect By Nature

Chapter 7  
  
-Adam's POV  
  
Halfway through dinner Danny had fallen asleep on Mandy's shoulder. It had been a long day for her, going to her first WWE match and getting lost and all. Mandy and I continued to talk and laugh through dinner and I'm sure we were still talking long after both of our meals were finished. It was weird talking to her like this. It was as if I had known her for years and yet this was the first real conversation we had ever had with one another.   
  
"Maybe you should get her home and into bed," Mandy suggested when Danny began a quiet constant snoring. I laughed a little at the sight of it all. Danny's face seemed to be smashed against Mandy's arm and her mouth was hanging open. However, Danny never moved as if in discomfort.   
  
"Yeah, it's a good thing Smackdown! was in Tampa tonight or else this little lady would be in a hotel," I remarked. Having Smackdown! taped in Tampa meant that I got to sleep in my own bed at night. Mandy did too however. She had a house in Tampa that she shared with her sister as well as a house of her own back in her home state of Pennsylvania. After paying for dinner, I carried Danny out to the car and strapped her into her car seat. After getting the directions from Mandy, I started on my way to dropping her off at her house. When I pulled into the driveway, I noticed that no lights were on in the house. "Try not to wake Missy up," I announced. She let her head lean against the headrest and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Don't worry about that. She is out with Brock tonight, she wont be back for hours," She stated unlatching her seatbelt. I thought for a moment and then spoke.  
  
"So Missy is dating Brock? Well what's up with your story line then? I mean you are the one he is with," I questioned. She gave a small lighthearted laugh and looked me in the eyes again.  
  
"Adam, you should know better than I do that the story lines aren't real. How do you think Missy and him got so close to begin with? Yeah I'm dating him onscreen, but when the camera's are off he is all hers." She explained. I nodded and laughed a little at my own ignorance. It was true, I should know better than to think that any story line was really carried out backstage. Even Torrie and myself had no romantic interest in each other despite our rather hot story line. Mandy opened her door and was about to get out. "Thanks for a great night Adam," I nodded at her in acknowledgment and she turned around. She ran her hand over Danny's cheek, "Goodnight sweetie." She said and then she went inside.   
  
When I arrived home, I carried Danny up to her room, which was currently the guestroom. It wasn't the usual five-year-old girl's room, but for now it made due. I tucked her in and kissed her forehead. When I was about to exit the room I was surprised to hear her voice.  
  
"Daddy? Do you like Mandy?" She asked. I turned back to her to see that she was fully awake. I sat down beside her on the bed.  
  
"Yeah sure baby. She's a really nice girl," I said smiling down at her.  
  
"She makes me laugh a lot," she smiled thinking about it, "and I think she is really pretty." In all honesty, I had never really noticed her that much until tonight. She had always just been another face in the crowd to me. However, now that I had gotten a good look at her up close and in person, I realized that she was incredible. Her long brown hair was layered so that it framed her face. Her brown eyes sparkled when she smiled and god her smile was like nothing I had ever seen before. It could light up the room. Her figure was equally as gorgeous. It could easily put Torrie and her sister both to shame. She wasn't as desirable to most of the wrestlers backstage as compared to say...Trish, but she was beautiful in a different sort of way. She wasn't the typical blonde Barbie, she was a style all her own, and it was more appealing to me than what Trish had.  
  
"Me too," I stated as I kissed her goodnight.   
  
(A/N-Wow, you guys are great! Continue to R&R and I'll continue to post new chapters!) 


	8. I'm So Tired Of Being Here

Chapter 8  
  
-Mandy's POV  
  
The next morning, I woke early and made breakfast for Missy and myself. I fried up some bacon and eggs and put on some coffee and soon realized that I was joined by not one, but two bodies in the kitchen. "Hey guys, sleep well?" I asked setting two plates of bacon and eggs in front of my sister and Brock. They were a pitiful sight. I had been up and dressed for hours and Missy was dressed in her old, red, cheerleading sweat pants and one of my white wife beaters while Brock was only in his black boxers. Missy hair was messed up and flying in all directions and Brock rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out of them. Both of them looked at me rather unamused.   
  
"Mandy, you can have this. I'll grab something else," Brock sweetly offered knowing full well that I wasn't expecting his presence. I shook my head and sipped my coffee.   
  
"Its fine, I have to run out soon anyway. Torrie and I are going shopping for some new ring clothes soon so I'll just get a bite while I'm out. You enjoy," I replied leaning against the kitchen counter laughing in my head at the sight of my sister and her boyfriend. Brock picked up his fork and dug in.  
  
"This is delicious!" he insisted between a huge mouth full of eggs. I shrugged.  
  
"I am the prestigious cook in the family," I smiled taking pride in my skills.   
  
"So Mandy, where were you last night? You didn't get home until going on midnight!" Missy asked. I knew what she was getting at.  
  
"I went out to dinner with Adam and Danny. She insisted upon it since apparently I "rescued" her," I replied. I could tell Missy was not very happy.  
  
"I don't think it's a good idea that you are hanging out with him all of the sudden. I've heard some bad things about that crowd. Are you willing to risk getting that kind of a reputation?" Missy questioned prying into my business.   
  
"Yes Melissa, I've heard some things too. However I think he is a pretty decent guy. He seemed fine last night anyway. Plus, I have no reason to believe that our private relationship will continue farther than last night. It was a one time only deal," I assured her, "besides, frankly it isn't any of your business!"   
  
"That may be so, but I still don't like it. He's gonna bring trouble. This is gonna end us just like last time," She exclaimed. I shook my head. Adam didn't concern her in anyway. Why couldn't she just let it go? So things happened in the past, big deal. I had moved on, I had survived everything.   
  
"She's right Mandy. That whole group has some serious issues. Don't you remember what happened to Jeff?" Brock reminded me. Jeff Hardy had been fired a while back from a rumored drug problem. I had no idea what the truth was, but stories did circulate around. I crossed my arms and stared blankly at the ceiling. Apparently they were under the impression that Adam and I were in some kind of commitment with each other which was totally not the case.   
  
"Well I'm off. Torrie is gonna meet me in half an hour and I need to get gas on the way. I'll see you both later this afternoon," I said as I rinsed my mug in the sink and headed for the front door. I tried to block out everything that they had said about Adam and I. There was no intention of our relationship to every go any farther. Never the less, I did have a wonderful time on the prior evening and nothing anyone could do or say could change that fact.  
  
(A/N- I have finished this story and I have the whole thing saved on my computer. I'm really excited about it! There's like a million more chapters to come, so brace yourselves! Hope you guys enjoy the 2 new chapters. I'll post 2 more when I get home tonight!) 


	9. Do You Remember Me

Chapter 9  
  
-Mandy's POV  
  
A few weeks went by and I didn't hear from Adam at all. Truth be told, I didn't expect to. Like I said before, it was a one time only thing. Torrie was still working the story line with Adam so I had some encounters with him during that time but other than "hi" we didn't really say much. I didn't see Danny at all since that night but I heard from Torrie that she was apparently watching all of my matches. I was in my locker room in Santa Monica stretching for a match in my brand new red and silver cat suit when my cell phone rang.   
  
"Hello?" I sang into the phone as I sat Indian style on the carpet. Missy was off somewhere with Brock and Torrie had hit the showers after her match, so I was completely alone in the small beige room.   
  
"Hi Mandy, its Adam..." I almost dropped the phone. I was completely shocked. Never would I have expected Adam to be on the other end of the line. I figured it was probably Missy calling to tell me she was gonna dress in Brock's locker room tonight, or even Kurt wanting to know if Brock was hiding out in my dressing room, but no, it was Adam Copeland. "Is everything okay?" he asked obviously hearing commotion on the other end. I steadied the phone in my grasp once again and after recovering from the shock, I replied.   
  
"Oh yeah, sorry about that I was just warming up," I lied not wanting to sound like an idiot, "so, what can I do for ya?" I asked curiously having absolutely no idea what he wanted. He hesitated for a second and I thought he might have hung up on me or something, "Adam, are ya there?"   
  
"Um...yeah, listen I was just wondering if you would want to have dinner with me? I know this really great place in town and its not too far from the hotel," he stated. I thought about it for a second.  
  
"That sounds great, I haven't seen you and Danny in a long time..." I was quickly interrupted by Adam.  
  
"Actually, Danny won't be coming. I was just planning on the two of us...that is if it is okay with you of course." Adam explained. My thoughts flew into a million directions. Was this a date? Did Danny ask him to take me out again? Does he want something from me? What's going on?  
  
"Oh no, that's not a problem. What time?" I heard myself saying even thought I was screaming at myself inside my head to say, "no, I'm sorry Adam but I cannot date you. It just can't happen." I guess there might have been a slight bit of attraction there, but I knew it wouldn't ever escalate into anything. There were just too many differences between us not to mention the people we hung out with.  
  
"We'll just do what we did last time. I'll come pick you up after the last match and we'll go from there," he stated. I closed my eyes and rested my head on my left hand. Dear God, what have I gotten myself into?  
  
"Okay that sounds great. If you don't mind me asking, how did you get this number?" I asked confused by the fact that I never gave it to him in the first place. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't upset that he called or anything, I just would like to know how people get my private number when I didn't hand it out to them.   
  
"I blackmailed it out of Torrie. I've got some good stuff on her these days," he laughed. I laughed a little too. Torrie, of course that made sense. Although I'm sure he could have gone through a lot less trouble to get the number from her. Torrie was the sweetest girl, but she wasn't always the brightest crayon in the box. "Is it okay that I called?" he asked.   
  
"Of course, I just wanted to make sure the number wasn't written on a bathroom stall somewhere or something," I laughed, "okay I'll see you in a bit." And with that I hung up the phone. Truthfully, I was glad that Adam had called me. It meant that someone cared. I was just a bit nervous at what the future would hold.  
  
(A/N- I just got back from Hershey Park and I'm so happy to see all the reviews! Keep 'em coming.) 


	10. I Look In The Mirror And See Your Face

Chapter 10  
  
-Adam's POV  
  
I decided to give Matt one last chance at watching Danny, but this time I made sure Amy would be with him. At least she would make sure he was attentive. Frankly, I didn't know what was going on. Ever since that night we went out to dinner I found myself thinking about Mandy constantly. I thought about her on the road, I thought about her in the ring, I thought about her when I was with Torrie and when I was with Matt. Hell I even thought about her in the shower. Okay, not the best mental picture, I know. Danny made sure I watched all of Mandy's matches with her and I had come to realize that she had an extreme amount of talent in the ring. Not only where her high flying moves out of this world, but she also had the technical skill that I had never seen any other high flyer ever posses.   
  
When I found myself shaving and getting a bit dressed up for the occasion I knew something was wrong with me. "Matt, what's going on?" I asked as I stood studying my reflection in the mirror.   
  
"I don't know. The girl is freaking hot. You probably just want to get laid," he said while sitting on my couch with his arms crossed as he watched me. I shook my head. It wasn't that. Not that it would be nice, but I was actually dressing up for this date. I felt like I was insane. Like I was living in some kind of parallel universe where everything was backward. This was so unlike me, it wasn't even funny. "I don't know man, it's probably just an infatuation. You don't even know her. She's not one of us...it's like that saying. How does it go? You always want what you can't have or some shit like that," Matt insisted.   
  
Maybe it was just an infatuation. I couldn't think of anything else that it could possibly be. Even so, I hoped that it would get her off my mind if I spent some time with her and realize that she is not perfect. When the last match was over, I made my way to her locker room, which, on that night, was closer than it had been previously. When I knocked on the door, she answered it wearing a sleeveless black dress that stopped at about mid thigh. Again I was in awe. I was sure that my jaw had hit the floor.   
  
"You look amazing," I insisted as I offered her my hand. She took it we proceeded to walk down the hall.   
  
"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself," she teased. Her long brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail and she left a few stray strands down to frame her face. When we got the restaurant we sat down and I ordered a nice bottle of wine. We sipped our drinks and talked a while as we waited for our food to arrive.  
  
"So tell me about yourself. What's going on in that mind of yours?" I asked as she looked at me and smiled.  
  
"What is there to tell? I'm just the average wrestling fan that got lucky enough to be discovered by some scouts. I guess they thought I had some promising talent. What's I'd really like though, is to be tag team champion some day, even if its not with Missy," she laughed and pulled some hair behind her ears.   
  
"I've been watching your matches lately, I have to tell you they are amazing. I don't think there has ever been a Diva on Smackdown with that kind of talent," she blushed and looked down at her napkin. Flatter goes a long way I guess, "but what are you into? What are your interests?" I asked finishing the contents of my glass.  
  
"Well, probably the same things everyone is into. I like movies...." Ah finally I'm getting somewhere.  
  
"Okay, well what is your favorite movie?" I questioned.  
  
"I don't know. I like where prestigious actors play people unlike themselves. People you wouldn't expect them to portray like um.... Brad Pitt in Kalifornia."  
  
"Brad Pitt in Kalifornia...." I stated at the same time. This was too much. I couldn't help but feel a chill when it was said. I looked up at her and she was smiling back at me.  
  
"Yeah, exactly," she exclaimed.  
  
(A/N- I'm glad everyone is liking my story, but it's not gonna continue to be cute forever. Just remember, it's rated R for a reason...insert evil grin here...) 


	11. Breathe Into Me

Chapter 11  
  
-Mandy's POV  
  
I couldn't believe it. "I feel like I've known you for years!" I stated in complete shock. He smiled at me and just looked at me for what seemed like forever.   
  
"I've felt that way since our last dinner together," he announced finally looking away from me. Things were kind of awkward. It was like there was something taking hold of me, a feeling that I couldn't recognize. There wasn't much talk through the rest of the meal. Suddenly I felt strange, almost nervous. I think we were both kind of freaked out by how similar we really were coming from two different spectrums and all. "I don't know what it is about you that's got me like this," he stated towards the end of our dinner.  
  
"What do you mean? How have I got you?" I asked wiping my mouth with my napkin. He shrugged slightly and stared into his glass of water as if in search of an answer.   
  
"Completely crazy," he replied raising his gaze directly to my eyes. I smiled slightly not knowing what to make of the comment. I wanted to grab his hand, which had currently been sitting about six inches away from mine on the table and tell him that I felt the same way. That I couldn't breathe without somehow relating it back to him. I was so confused by the whole thing that I just sat there silent listening to my heartbeat which seemed to be quickening with every passing second. Looking over at him, I admired his beauty. His long blond hair was cascading over his shoulders like a waterfall as it fell perfectly in place. His white dress shirt was slightly but tastefully unbuttoned at the top revealing just enough of his muscular chest to leave the eye wanting more. His eyes seemed to pierce through you they were so bright and I noticed that he hadn't taken them off of me since his last comment.   
  
Out of nowhere he moved closer to me by six inches and caressed my hand. I looked up into his eyes and they were staring directly into mine. I guess he had been thinking the same thing that I was. Apparently our waiter seemed to pick the perfect time to deliver us our check. So much for his tip. We left the restaurant hand in hand but in silence.   
  
"I don't feel like going back yet," he stated glancing over at me as if seeking approval.   
  
"Neither do I," I replied, "however, we have to be at the airport early tomorrow!" He nodded in agreement and headed off in the direction of our hotel. The car ride seemed long and silent. Not even the radio was playing. My head was trying to sort out everything that had just happened.   
  
"When can I see you again?" He asked as we pulled into the parking lot. He said those words as if he had been trying to work up the courage to say them for the entire car ride. I shrugged.  
  
"Whenever you want to," I replied and then got out of the car. We walked together into the hotel which seemed to take longer than expected partly because I believe he purposely picked a parking space farthest away as he could. I took hold of his arm and let him guide me. His warmth was appreciated considering a cool wind rushed by us making the air seem almost chilly.   
  
When we reached the elevator I knew that we were going to part soon. I didn't want the date to end. I wanted to know more, I wanted to know everything. I wanted to understand all of the feelings that I seemed to be flooded with. Our rooms were on separate floors. I was on the ground floor and he was on the second. He pressed the up button and then turned to me. "I had a great time," I stated smiling up into his beautiful gaze.   
  
"Me too," he replied softly staring down.  
  
"I guess I'll see you later then," I said as I began heading in the direction of my room. I managed to get about two steps in before he grabbed my hand. I turned around acknowledging his touch and he pulled me toward him and into a fiercely passionate kiss. 


	12. Don't Try To Fix Me, I'm Not Broken

Chapter 12  
  
-Mandy's POV  
  
The next day we were off to Dallas for a house show. I didn't see Adam and Danny at the airport so I figured they were on a different flight. For some strange reason I felt unusually lighthearted that day. I tried to play it cool but Missy saw right through it. "What is wrong with you? You are acting like a child. You are supposed to be the mature one between us. Tell me what's up," she persisted.   
  
"Its nothing, I really don't know what's going on," I insisted not looking at her. She studied my face with her eyes as I smiled to myself. I could feel her stare burning my skin. I turned to her and dropped the smile from my face, "what?"   
  
"What happened with you and Adam last night?" She asked, "You like him don't you?" I stared straight ahead and rested my head on the back of my seat.  
  
"Well, we went to dinner and everything was going smoothly and then it was insane. We started finishing each other's sentences. It was like I had known him for years. I don't know, Missy, it was so unreal. I know what you're going to say so don't even bother. There's nothing you can do about it now anyway," I stated glancing over in her direction.  
  
"I don't like this Mandy. You're not telling me something. You kissed him didn't you?" Damn it, busted.   
  
"What does it matter?" I asked as if it were no big deal. Mind your own goddamn business.  
  
"Maybe the fact that I think you are really starting to fall for him and I don't like him. I get a bad feeling about him. I feel like he just wants something. Why would he suddenly be so interested in you?" now I was angry.  
  
"What do you mean? Are you saying that it is impossible for a guy to just like me? Honestly Missy, do you really think I'm that bad?" I really laid it on thick.  
  
"That came out wrong and you know I didn't mean it like that. What I mean is, look, has he ever talked to you before? No, so why can't I feel suspicious about him?" she was right, he never showed any interest before.  
  
"He hasn't done anything yet. Plus you forget, I'm a big girl and I can take care of yourself," I reminded her, "I am your big sister!"  
  
"I know but hey, look, Charlie is looking for a date for tomorrow night. We are all going to some karaoke bar Brock knows. I think you should go with him," She suggested. I shook my head.  
  
"I don't know Miss, Charlie is not really my type," I explained. Charlie was a sweet guy and he had a crush on me for the longest time but I just wasn't attracted to him. At least not in the way I was attracted to Adam.  
  
"Oh, but a guy twice your age with a mysterious kid is your type. Won't you just go on one date with him? Please, for me?" she whined. She looked at me and gave me the most pitiful puppy dog face I had ever seen in my life. I couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Okay, just promise me you will never make that horrible face again. But remember, its only for one night," I insisted. She smiled and nodded contently. I stared back out the window now in even more confusion. I really wanted to be with Adam, but I was being pulled in so many different directions. I didn't want to go out with Charlie Haas, but it was one night, it couldn't hurt anything.   
  
"It will be fun," Missy assured me placing her hand on my shoulder. Yeah, sure Missy.  
  
(A/N-...More anyone?) 


	13. Screaming Your Name

Chapter 13  
  
-Mandy's POV  
  
The next night after our house show Missy, Torrie and I all got ready to go out with some of the others to the karaoke bar. I put on my favorite denim low riders with my wide black belt and a black wife beater. I wore my hair straight down. I really didn't feel like dressing up for the occasion especially since I wasn't trying to make a good impression for anyone. Charlie showed up at my door right on time greeting with a smile.  
  
"You look great!" he commented looking me over. I crossed my arms and gave him a stale smile.  
  
"Thanks," I replied walking down the hallway to the exit. After a mostly silent car ride to the bar, we joined my sister and Brock along with Torrie and Kurt. On stage someone was singing incredibly out of tune. I sat next to my sister and looked around. I could see that some of the other wrestlers from the show were occupying the same bar. Dawn and Rey were there and as I continued searching around the room I spotted Adam, Matt, Amy and Shannon a few tables away from us. Just then a cocktail waitress approached. I ordered a Bloody Mary and waited impatiently for it to arrive. Apparently this place was more popular than I had thought.  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome Missy McCarthy performing Its Raining Men," announced a voice from on stage. I cheered her on. Missy had never been the best singer, but she always loved being in the spotlight. She sang slightly off key, but did a pretty awesome job. She got a great rise from the crowd.   
  
"Mandy, your turn," Brock insisted. I blushed slightly.  
  
"I don't think so," I said glancing in Adam's direction. I couldn't help but notice that he was staring at me.   
  
"Come on, you'll be awesome. I don't think many people around here know what a fantastic singer you are!" Brock was really a sweetie. I nodded for a second and then stood up. "Alright! You go girl!" he stated as he clapped for me. I took the stage and picked my song.  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman, Mandy McCarthy with I'll Be," I could hear the crowd cheer and then become dead silent as the music started.  
  
"The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful, Stop me and steal my breath  
  
Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky, Never revealing their depth  
  
Tell me that we belong together, Dress it up with the trappings of love  
  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips, Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above  
  
I'll be your cryin' shoulder, I'll be love suicide  
  
I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
  
Rain falls angry on the tin roof, As we lie awake in my bed  
  
You're my survival, you're my living proof, My love is alive and not dead  
  
Tell me that we belong together, Dress it up with the trappings of love  
  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips, Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above  
  
I'll be your cryin' shoulder, I'll be love suicide  
  
I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
  
I've dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
  
Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things you said  
  
I'll be your cryin' shoulder, I'll be love suicide  
  
I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life," I belted into the microphone. When the music died down I closed my eyes during a slight period of hesitation from the crowd. Then I heard them applauding. I looked up and saw Adam standing. Soon the whole room was on their feet.   
  
(A/N-Okay, this is the chapter I think I am least happy with, but I promise it gets better. I don't own the lyrics, they are credited to the Edwin McCain. Thanks Lizzie Borden for pointing out some mistakes! I found a few others myself that the spellcheck didn't pick up. In chapter 12 where Mandy says, "I can take care of yourself," disregard that and pretend like it says, "I can take care of myself!" Thanks again! Keep the reviews coming!) 


	14. Watching Me, Wanting Me

Chapter 14  
  
-Adam's POV  
  
I spotted her across the room almost as soon as I walked in. Mandy looked just as beautiful dressed down as she did dressed up. However, I couldn't figure out why Charlie Haas was hanging all over her. When they announced that she was singing, I couldn't wait to hear it. I never pictured Mandy as much as a singer, but she really blew everyone away. Her voice was powerful and angelic. I could barely believe it. Matt, Amy, and Shannon just kinda looked at me strangely when I started the standing ovation. I figured I would explain it later to them. I didn't care, she deserved it. I kept a close eye on her all night long. She had gotten up a few times to go over to the bar instead of waiting for the cocktail waitress which was giving me the impression that she wasn't content sitting with Charlie drooling over her. I went over to talk to her during one of her trips to the bar, but found that Charlie had also followed her.   
  
"You were amazing!" I heard him complement her. She put on a fake smile.  
  
"Thanks! Excuse me, can I get a bottle or water please?" She asked barely acknowledging his existence. When she turned around he grabbed her and forced her into a kiss. She dropped her water on the floor and pushed him away. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She yelled. He grabbed her again and attempted another.  
  
"Come on baby, don't play so hard to get," he replied. I ran over to her as she was struggling to get away from his grasp. I tapped him on his shoulder and when he turned around...bam...I punched him right in his jaw. He had to brace himself on the bar.   
  
Turning to Mandy I placed my hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Are you okay?" I asked. She looked up and nodded. He jumped me from behind and Mandy screamed. The commotion attracted Matt and Shannon and a few of the people Mandy was hanging with. After a few more good punches, he fell to the ground and staggered to get up.   
  
"Adam, what are you doing? Calm down man," Matt begged trying to hold me back as I tried to attack him again. Frustrated and angry, I turned away from him and walked over to Mandy again who was, at the time, being comforted by her sister and Torrie. I extended my hand to her.  
  
"Let's get out of here," I stated. She looked up at me and hesitated for a split second before placing her hand in mine. I led her through the crowd and out into the parking lot. We got in my car and I drove. I didn't know exactly where we were going but I just knew we had to get away from where we were. We soon found ourselves sitting in the parking lot of Wendy's eating burgers and fries in my car.   
  
"What are you going to tell your friends when they ask about this?" She asked glancing in my direction. I shrugged.   
  
"I don't know. Probably that I care about you enough to beat the shit out of a pervert while everyone else just stands around as if nothing happened," I replied taking a bite of my burger. She reached over and took my right hand in her left.   
  
"Thank you for doing that," she exclaimed. I squeezed her hand a little tighter.  
  
"Anytime!" I responded. Leaning toward her, our lips met for the second time ever. I closed my eyes and ran my fingers through her hair. I saw a tear slide down her cheek. She was obviously very upset about the bar incident. "Come on, I'll take you home," I offered.  
  
"No," she stated, "I'd rather be here with you." I smiled to myself. 


	15. Who Do You See Standing Before You

Chapter 15  
  
-Mandy's POV  
  
The next night we were in Salt Lake City for a taping. After the karaoke incident, I was almost too disgusted to look at any of my friends or my sister even though they were all "so sorry." What I couldn't believe was how while the whole thing was going on everyone just stood there, everyone except for Adam. I had been talking to Dawn about our scheduled match and decided to get a bottle of water from the machine down the hall. I walked into my locker room only to find Brock and Missy in the middle of a make out session on the couch.  
  
"Don't mind me, I just need to get some money," I stated turning my head away. They just kept on going unfazed by my presence. I left the room and made my way to the vending machine at the end of the hallway. Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice calling me.  
  
"Mandy, Mandy," Danny yelled running toward me. I opened my arms to her and picked her up into a hug.   
  
"Hey there little girl, I haven't seen you in a while," I smiled. She smiled back as I shifted her onto my hip. I saw Adam down at the end of the hall watching us and I made my way over to him. "Looks like I found something of yours again," I announced as I placed Danny back on the floor. He smiled and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans.   
  
"I don't know how you did it Mandy, but the kid loves you. She won't go near Amy," he laughed. I did too. I could see how Amy could be intimidating to a small child. She had a fiery disposition and a loud mouth.   
  
"It's a gift I guess. So what are you two doing down here? Your locker room is on the other side of the arena," I noted. Adam shrugged innocently.  
  
"Don't look at me, she had to see you," he stated as he pointed at his daughter.   
  
"Hey, you're the one who said we were going to see Mandy, Daddy," Danny protested. I looked up and Adam and laughed.  
  
"So the truth comes out. How about it Daddy, to what do I owe the pleasure?" I questioned. Crossing my arms, I waited for an answer.  
  
"Okay, well, is it a crime if I wanted to see you again?" He asked sweetly. I shook my head.  
  
"No, but it pays to be honest about it," I announced, "come on, let's go somewhere to talk!" I knew my room was off limits seeing as Missy and Brock were occupying it and they wouldn't have made him welcome there anyway. We wandered around for a while before finding an empty room. It was small with a desk, a couch and a TV but not much else. We sat down and Danny slid in between us. "So what have you guys been up to lately?" I asked.  
  
"All kinds of stuff. Daddy and Matt showed me how to play video games and I can beat them now!" Danny proudly explained.   
  
"That's great! Although, woman to woman, I have to tell you that it's not hard to beat down the boys," I stated as she giggled.   
  
"I resent that," Adam teased. He leaned over as if to kiss me. I began to lean toward him as well. Suddenly the door burst open and Stephanie McMahon walked in. Both of us shot our heads in her direction.   
  
"Mandy, where have you been? Everyone is looking for you. Come on, your match is in exactly a minute and a half!" She exclaimed in a frantic voice. People always have the perfect timing.   
  
(A/N- Okay, I've been on a pretty good schedule with loading 2 chapters in the afternoon and 2 chapters at night, but I couldn't get to the site all day so I'm loading all 4 at once! R&R and above all, enjoy!) 


	16. Create A World To Keep You Still

Chapter 16  
  
-Mandy's POV  
  
One week later, we all had some time off because Raw was presenting a pay-per-view. Everyone, of course, went home. I hadn't talked to Adam or seen Danny since the Salt Lake City show. Despite having two houses, Missy had sweet-talked me into coming with her to Tampa. Not to mention the fact that Adam lived there too.   
  
"What do you want to do today?" Missy asked flipping through a magazine. I joined her on the couch and scratched my head.   
  
"I don't know," I replied. I was still a bit mad at her since the Charlie incident. After all, she was the one who had pressured me to go out with him.   
  
"Mandy, how many times do I have to tell you I'm sorry? If I had known he was like that I never would have made you go with him. Besides, Brock kicked him out of his locker room and now he has to room with Albert," Missy laughed. I smiled myself. It was well known that Albert wasn't exactly the most hygienic person around. Even though he was a nice guy, it definitely was a punishment to have to share a locker room with the man.   
  
"I know, but Adam defended me and even now you still want me to forget him," I announced. She put down her magazine and turned to me.  
  
"I'm not telling you to forget him. He's shown his true intentions. I just don't like the type of people he associates himself with," Missy assured. I shook my head.  
  
"I'm not saying that they are the best people, but I'm not with them, I'm with Adam," I replied. She grabbed my hand causing me to look up at her face. I saw a look of concern.  
  
"Mandy, I think they are a package deal," She sighed.   
  
"I've been seeing Adam for a few weeks now and never once have I come into contact with them while on a date," I protested.   
  
"Just don't get messed up in their shit," She insisted, "that's all I ask."  
  
"In case you have forgotten, you are the one who is easily influenced. Do I have to remind you of your gambling addiction?" I shot back. Truthfully, I was surprised at the fact that she would even assume that I would take drugs. I had always been completely against the stuff myself.  
  
"I hardly see playing carnival games a gambling addiction," She announced. I laughed, yeah, playing carnival games until you've spent every penny you have. She went back to reading her magazine. Just then, my cell rang.   
  
"Hello?" I answered.  
  
"Hey Mandy, its Adam," He responded.  
  
"Oh hi. What's up?" I asked. Missy perked up a bit and I mouthed the word Adam to her and she rolled her eyes and continued reading.  
  
"Well, I kinda need your help with something...." 


	17. They Know My Thoughts

Chapter 17  
  
-Adam's POV  
  
"I thought she would like if for a birthday present," I explained as we walked down the aisle of a local Sears.   
  
"And you needed me to help you pick out items for a child's room?" she looked at me with a confusing expression. I held her hand with my left hand and put my right in my jean pocket.  
  
"I figured you would know what a little girl would like better than I would. I would have just brought her with me but I want it to be a surprise," I announced. So far we had already purchased a bed, a toy box, a dresser and two sets of sheets. "What about a bed spread?" I suggested. She walked down the row of fabric and nodded. We grabbed one that Mandy said would go with the "theme," whatever that meant.   
  
"We should get some paint," She insisted, "maybe pink or yellow. Those colors would go with the sheets. I'm sure she doesn't like white walls. Its too plain for a child."  
  
"What makes you think the walls in the guest room are white?" I asked curiously. She had never been inside my house before.   
  
"Because you don't strike me as a guy who would use any other color," she announced heading toward a variety of yellow paint.   
  
"For your information, they aren't white," I stated proud of my comeback.  
  
"Eggshell counts as white," she replied not even looking up. Damn it, she's good.  
  
"Are you stalking me?" I teased. She smiled as she read the back of a can of paint.   
  
"I think this will be a good one. Let's get a few cans," I did as I was told. "Now, I try not to ask questions when it's not my business, but I'm assuming you are new to this whole father thing," she announced and I shook my head in agreement, "Okay what about a bathroom?" she asked.  
  
"She's been using the guest bathroom too," I replied. We headed toward the bathroom supplies and picked out some pink towels and washcloths and a new shower curtain.   
  
"Do you have personal supplies for her?" she asked. I thought for a second.  
  
"She has soap and shampoo and a toothbrush, what more does she need?" I questioned.   
  
"You've never been a little girl so don't ask questions. We're going to Bath and Body Works," she stated. I didn't argue. We bought our items and left the store in quest for a Bath and Body Works. We went to a local mall. Once we were in the store, one of the girls working there recognized us. We signed an autograph for her and continued on our way. We got some soap and shampoo, lotion and other smelly stuff that Mandy assured me Danny would love.   
  
"I'm having a party for her next weekend at my house. I'm sure she would love it if you would come," I explained. She looked up at me and smiled.   
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Come on, let's get out of here before a riot starts," She suggested as some other people noticed who we were. 


	18. Candy Clouds Of Lullaby

Chapter 18  
  
-Adam's POV  
  
My parents were in town from Canada the next weekend for Danny's birthday. They took Danny to Busch Gardens for the day while Mandy and I worked on her bedroom and bathroom. We worked non-stop until everything was done. "There," I said triumphantly after we finished the final touches on her room, "that only took us all day."  
  
"But it was all worth it. She is going to love this," Mandy exclaimed as she sat down on the floor of Danny's room. I sat down next to her surprised at how tired I was. She rested her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes.  
  
"Ya think?" I asked looking around at all the work we had done.  
  
"If I were a five-year-old, I'd love it," she announced. I rested my head on top of hers. For a good five minutes we both just sat there, too tired to move. "She'll be home soon," Mandy finally stated rising to her feet. I stood up too. We went down to the kitchen and I produced two bottles of water from the refrigerator. She leaned against the kitchen counter and crossed her arms. "You have paint on your face," she exclaimed.  
  
"So do you," I replied handing her one of the bottles. She took a sip and then noticed that I was staring at her.  
  
"What?" she asked. I reached out to her and brushed the side of her face with my hand. Running my fingers through her hair, I leaned in for a kiss. Just as our lips were about to touch...  
  
"We're home!" my mother called from the living room completely ruining the moment. I sighed. This always seemed to happen. I backed away from Mandy and grabbed her hand leading her into the living room. We were greeted there by three smiling faces.   
  
"Mandy, when did you get here?" Danny asked running over to her and jumping into her arms.   
  
"Oh, just a little after you had already left," she explained, "Hi, I'm Mandy!" She held out her hand introducing herself to my parents. They both shook it happily.   
  
"So what have you kids been doing all day?" asked my dad. I looked at Mandy who was covered in paint.  
  
"Actually, we've been working on Danny's birthday present," Mandy replied as Danny clapped her hands.  
  
"Yay! When can I see it?" Danny sang looking at me for answers.   
  
"Well, your birthday's not until tomorrow so..." I started but was quickly interrupted.  
  
"Come on daddy, one present a little early will be okay," Danny squealed. I couldn't help but smile at her.  
  
"Aww, Adam, how can you resist that face?" Mandy smiled, lowering Danny to the floor. Danny came running over to me and I lifted her up into my arms. I nodded.   
  
"Okay, lets go take a look," I stated and we headed up the stairs. When we got the Danny's room, I stopped before I opened to the door for her. "Keep in mind, I'm not a five-year-old girl," I stated as I revealed the contents of the room. Danny looked around with a huge grin on her face.  
  
"Its beautiful daddy," She stated as she started jumping on her new bed. I looked at Mandy and smiled.  
  
"See, I have good taste!" Mandy proudly announced. 


	19. She Beckons Me Shall I Give In

Chapter 19  
  
-Mandy's POV  
  
The next day was Danny's birthday party. When I arrived at Adam's, Danny greeted me at the front door.  
  
"Mandy, come on, everyone is out back," She grabbed my hand and led me to the backyard where the festivities were taking place. Seeing as Danny had been spending most of her time on the road with her dad, she didn't have too many friends her own age so most of the party guests were wrestlers. I looked around and saw Adam's parents sitting at a picnic table with Torrie and a few other people I didn't recognize. I made my way over to them to say hello.  
  
"Hello Mandy, it's so nice to see you again," Adam's mother announced as she hugged me. I smiled and sat down next to her.   
  
"It's great to see you too," I replied, "Torrie, I didn't expect to see you here." I redirected my attention to the blonde sitting next to me.  
  
"Yeah, well I do have a story line with the guy," Torrie smiled. Then I heard a loud splash. Matt had done a horrible Swanton Bomb into the pool. It sounded like he hurt himself. Everyone in the pool was laughing at him. "Wow, both Hardy Boys can do that move, and we all thought Jeff was the idiotic one," Torrie laughed. I smiled to myself. Just them Jeff did an insane moonsault into the pool off the diving board and landed right on his stomach.   
  
"I think he still is," I replied. I had never met Jeff Hardy before. When I arrived to the WWE he had already been...well...lets just say he wasn't there anymore. Rumor had it he was getting ready to make his return soon. "Did ya bring your bathing suit?" I asked Torrie.  
  
"Yeah right, get in there with them? No thanks, I'll just stay over here where it's safe," She replied, "hey come inside with me for a second."   
  
We got up and made our way into the kitchen. "Okay, what's up?" I asked leaning on the counter looked over at Torrie.   
  
"I should be asking you that question. What's been going on with you and Adam?" She asked crossing her arms for dramatic effect.   
  
"Oh please, not you too. Torrie, you are my best friend here and I can't talk to Missy about it so please don't turn your back on me too," I replied.  
  
"Slow down Mandy. I'm here for you. I even think it's kinda sweet that you two are dating. I just would like to know what's going on it I'm the best friend that you say I am," she defended. I sighed, thankful that she wasn't going to act like Missy.  
  
"Okay, well we went on a few dates together. You saw what he did to Charlie for me. We fixed up Danny's room and other than that, there's not much more to tell," I explained.   
  
"Well, did you guys kiss at all, is it getting serious?" She questioned. I shrugged.  
  
"Yeah we kissed a few times. It's funny though, almost every time we try to kiss we get interrupted," I smiled, "As for getting serious, I don't really know what's going to happen," I announced.   
  
"You really like him don't you?" She asked. I nodded. "Come with me. There's something you should probably see before you get in too deep!" She grabbed my hand and led me back the hallway.   
  
(A/N-How's the suspense treating you guys? Haha, R&R and I'll go post the next chapter!) 


	20. Lost In Your Lie

Chapter 20  
  
-Mandy's POV  
  
"Where are you taking me?" I asked as Torrie continued to lead me down the hallway. We passed Danny's room and I immediately knew we were heading toward forbidden territory.   
  
"Adam's bathroom, there's something you have to see," She replied. I felt sick to my stomach.   
  
"And what happens if Adam catches us in there? Are you going to be the one explaining to him why we are snooping around where we don't belong?" I asked not liking the entire situation.  
  
"Adam isn't even here. He left right before you got here to go pick up the cake," She announced as we walked into his bathroom.   
  
"Okay, we're here. Now what in god's name is so important for me to see?" I asked crossing my arms. Torrie walked over to his medicine cabinet and opened the door.   
  
"This," She replied revealing an ungodly amount of prescription medication. I looked over all of it in shock. Taking even one pill from each bottle would be enough to kill a man considering the number of bottles that lined the shelves. Toward the left of the cabinet there was a ziplock back full of marijuana.   
  
"Oh my god," I whispered to myself. I picked up one of the prescription bottles and read the label, "OxyContin," I picked up another, and then another, "OxyContin, OxyContin, my god he's gonna kill himself!" I sat down on the toilet in astonishment. I had never before come into contact with the drug, but I knew well enough to know that OxyContin was a highly addictive pain killer that had killed an unthinkable amount of people from overdoses. Torrie got down on her knees and put her hand on my leg.  
  
"Honey, are you okay?" she asked. I looked at her in horror. I could feel tears start to form in my eyes but I refused to let them escape.   
  
"Why is he doing this? They were right. Everything Brock and Missy said was right," I cried. Torrie wrapped her arms around me and tried to comfort me.  
  
"It's okay. We don't know the real story we only know what we see. You need to talk to him about it," She exclaimed.  
  
"And say what exactly? 'Adam, Torrie and I were snooping in your bathroom and found enough OxyContin to kill an army. Care to explain?' I feel sick," I announced rising to my feet, "How did you find this anyway?" I asked her.  
  
"I like to know everything about the people I work with," She grinned. I couldn't help but smile a bit. This was so unreal.   
  
"What about me? Did you go through my medicine cabinets too?" I asked. She nodded.  
  
"Of course, aspirin and cold medicine. Yours was really boring," She replied, "Come on, let's get back to the party before someone realizes we're gone."  
  
"You're sick Torrie," I announced jokingly. In all actuality I was thankful that she was the snoop that she was. Otherwise I would still be in the dark about the situation. As we made our way down the hall, Adam came walking up the stairs. Shit, now what do we do?  
  
"What are you guys doing in here? The party's outside," He announced looking for an answer. Torrie smiled.  
  
"Mandy was just showing me the work you guys did on Danny's room. It's amazing!" She replied. 


	21. I'll Face The Truth When I Think I Can

Chapter 21  
  
Mandy's POV  
  
Torrie and I went out for dinner after the party. Adam asked me if I would stick around a bit when most of the people left, but I didn't feel much like being around him so I told him that Torrie and I already had plans. Torrie chimed in stating that it was true, we were going out to dinner.   
  
"What am I going to do, Torrie?" I asked sipping on my water. She looked across the table at me and sighed.   
  
"I don't know hun, maybe you should just confront him about it," She replied. I just didn't know how to do that. If I knew him as well as I thought I did, he would just turn it around asking what I was doing in his bathroom in the first place.  
  
"He's going to find out that we were snooping and then I'm going to look like the bad guy," I explained, "I'd blame the whole thing on you but I'm still a co-conspirator."  
  
"Well, I'm glad to know that you would stick up for me!" Torrie teased, "That's beside the point anyway, he is the one with the issue, not you. Don't let him change the subject on you."  
  
"I guess so, but I just have this horrible feeling. I can't believe this is happening!" I ran my fingers through my hair. It was an act of nervousness.   
  
"Will you stop? You are feeling guilty about something you have no right to feel guilty about. You care about him and that is what the important thing is here. Do you want him to continue hurting himself? Plus, how would you feel if something really bad happens to him and you had the chance to help him beforehand and you never did anything about it?" She had a point. If something happened to him and I had the chance to stop it I think I would kill myself.   
  
"You're right. I have to do something," I stated. Certain things were starting to make sense now. Like why our dates were so spread out. He was probably using during the period in between. I had never seen him high when I was out with him. He probably made sure not to be using when around me. I felt really bad for Danny. How much had she seen? Would he use in front of her?  
  
"What about the kid?" it was scary sometimes how alike Torrie and I were.   
  
"I have no idea, but I'm gonna find out. I'll call him tomorrow and ask to meet somewhere. We are going to have to have a long talk," I replied. Torrie shook her head.  
  
"Good, that's what you need to do. Want me to come with you? Things might get messy," She asked. I thought for a minute.  
  
"That might not be such a bad idea, but I want to talk to him alone. I'll bring my cell so I'll call you if I need you. Make sure you are on standby," I sipped my water again.   
  
"Okay, I understand. You guys should work it out by yourselves!" she agreed, "plus, it might not be as bad as it seems. He did have that neck surgery. He probably got the painkillers then."   
  
"That would explain maybe one or two bottles, but a whole cabinet? I don't know, I just really want to find out the truth," I exclaimed.  
  
(AN-Ah, finally someone noticed I was naming my chapters after Evanescence Lyrics! Yeah, I'm in love with their music. Lizzie, where do you think I got the idea for the story? Okay...R&R!) 


	22. Hold On To Me, Love

Chapter 22  
  
-Adam's POV  
  
Mandy called me the next day and asked me if I could pick her up. I was glad to hear from her since she seemed very distant at Danny's party. When I saw Torrie and Mandy upstairs, I was a bit suspicious but quickly dismissed it because we had just done a lot of work to Danny's room so I didn't find it odd that Mandy would want to show it off. However, Mandy had stayed a good three feet away from me for the remainder of the day until I approached her about staying a bit later toward the end of the party. When she declined I really thought something was up. I hoped she hadn't seen something she shouldn't have, but when she called me the next day I figured things must still be okay. I loaded Danny into the car and headed to Mandy's place. When we arrived Mandy got into the car and greeted us.  
  
"Hi, we need to talk," she stated, then she turned around and realized that Danny was in the car too, "hi Danny, how was your birthday, sweetheart?" Danny lit up at the mention of her birthday.  
  
"It was great! Matt and Amy got me an easy-bake oven and daddy and I made cupcakes today!" she giggled.   
  
"That's wonderful? I bet they were delicious," Mandy replied and then turned back to me.  
  
"Want to grab some food?" I asked. She nodded and I drove off down the street to Wendy's. Once we were there, we ate in silence as Danny played with her Kid's meal toy in the back. Afterward Mandy suggested we go to a park she knew about so that Danny could play while we "talked." Going into the parking lot I went over a speed bump a little too hard just as Mandy was taking a drink causing it to spill all over her. "Oh god, I'm so sorry," I laughed a bit. It was kinda funny. I pulled into a parking space and turned off the car.   
  
"It's fine, do you have any napkins?" She asked. I nodded.  
  
"Check in the glove compartment," I replied. She opened it, and as she did, one of my pill bottles fell out landing by her feet. She didn't say a word. She reached down, picked up the bottle and read the label silently, then held it up and looked at me begging for an answer. "Danny, why don't you go play in the sandbox? Mandy and I need to talk about some grown up things."  
  
When Danny had left I turned to Mandy. "You need to tell me the extent of this," Mandy announced. She grabbed my hand. "This is what we needed to talk about anyway."  
  
"I figured it had something to do with this, it's well know that Torrie is a snoop," I replied, "Look, this is really not as bad as you must be thinking. Do you remember my neck injury?" She nodded. "Well, most of them are from that."  
  
"Adam, do you realize how long ago that was?" She asked. I shook my head.  
  
"I was addicted for a long time. Nothing compares to the high you feel while on Oxy. It's like...do you remember the high you felt the first time you won a match? Or the feeling of entering the ring and the crowd is just screaming for you? It's like that only multiplied by a thousand. Not to mention the fact that it's addictive as hell. You have to believe me when I tell you that I've gotten help and I've been clean for months," I explained. I knew she was wondering weather or not to believe me, after all, I still kept it around. "Breaking yourself of a habit like that is like, losing a friend. You even go through what can be described as a mourning period. I only keep it around as a reminder that it's not worth it. Please believe me! I can't lose two of the people I love because of this!" I knew she wanted me to finish explaining that statement, but she never asked and I wasn't quite ready to tell her. I felt a tear slide down my cheek as she pulled me into a hug.   
  
"It's okay, I believe you!" She responded and I hugged her back, thankful that I had her!  
  
(AN-That's all you get until tomorrow. My friend, Brandi, came over and read the whole story and, lets just say I left her wanting more! Hope you guys enjoy!) 


	23. You're Taking Over Me

Chapter 23  
  
-Mandy's POV  
  
It took a lot of faith to believe what Adam had said, but I did. I probably shouldn't have, but I wanted to. Believing it meant that things would go back to normal. And things did go back to normal for a while. The pills weren't even an issue anymore. The next week Smackdown was in Nashville and everyone was looking forward to getting it over with because we had the weekend off. Torrie and I had a match against each other there which was great because we worked really well together in the ring. Afterward, we were both just sitting around the locker room. Torrie was sitting on her vanity counter reading a magazine and I was busy getting all of my stuff together when my cell phone rang. It was Adam.  
  
"Mandy, I have a favor to ask...can you watch Danny for me tomorrow night?" I was surprised. Usually he would call Matt for that.  
  
"Sure, what's going on?" I asked. He hesitated.   
  
"Matt and Amy are going back to North Carolina after tonight and I have a date with Torrie," he replied. I couldn't believe this.   
  
"Okay, you want me to watch your daughter while you take Torrie out on a date?" I needed to make sure I understood this correctly.  
  
"Come on Mandy, I didn't mean date. It's a public appearance. We have to do it," Adam replied. I looked over at Torrie who was eavesdropping and laughing to herself.   
  
"Yeah, okay. I'll be there," I sighed. After I hung up, Torrie let out a very sickening laugh. "You find this funny?"   
  
"You are so jealous aren't you?" she asked. I shot her an evil look. "I wouldn't worry about it too much if I were you. He'll probably end up talking about you the whole time like he always does. It's so boring." Thanks Tor, glad to know I'm boring.  
  
"Ha ha, you are so funny," I stated not at all amused. I was however, interested in the fact that I was always on his mind. "So he talks about me a lot?"  
  
"Yeah, he's so infatuated with you. He asks all kinds of questions about you," She replied but I cut her off.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"All kinds of stuff. What you like, what you don't like, if you ever talk about him...that stuff," She insisted. I laughed. I never realized how much time Torrie and Adam must have spent together.   
  
The next night I packed my bag for the next show because we had to leave early the next morning. I sat it on my bed and headed to Adam's. When he answered the door I was so taken back by his appearance. He was wearing a light blue shirt that was just tight enough to show off how muscular he really was, and his hair was tied back in a lose ponytail. I have to admit I was really jealous that it was Torrie going out with him instead of me. He kissed Danny on the forehead and me on the cheek and said that he would be back late. Once he was gone, Danny grabbed my hand and took me up to her room to play.  
  
"Mandy?" she started, "Are you and Daddy boyfriend and girlfriend?" she asked. I laughed to myself. Looking up at her, I smiled.   
  
"I think so. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because, I like you, and daddy told grandma that he was in love!"   
  
(A/N-Enjoy everybody...three more chapters comin today! R&R...it makes me happy!) 


	24. The Candles Burn But It's Still Too Dark

(A/N- Here it is guys...the BIG chapter!)  
  
Chapter 24  
  
-Adam's POV  
  
I got home around midnight. Torrie and I had a decent time talking and signing autographs for fans. As I walked into the living room I found Mandy looking at some of the pictures I had sitting on the mantle.   
  
"How was your date?" she asked as I wrapped my arms around her and rested my chin on her shoulder.   
  
"Not as good as the ones I have with you," I replied kissing her neck. She smiled and closed her eyes.  
  
"I would hope not," she stated. She turned around and planted a short but sweet kiss on my lips.   
  
"Danny's asleep?" She shook her head.  
  
"She has been for hours," She replied.  
  
"Come with me," I extended my hand to her. She took it and followed me up to my bedroom. I shut the door and turned to her. She was sitting on the edge of my bed with her arms crossed.  
  
"Why Adam, if I'd have known this was going to be an indecent proposal I never would have followed," she teased smiling at me as I sat next to her and brushed some stray hair out of her face. I laid her down and proceeded to kiss her face and neck. I took off my shirt and tried to continue, but she stopped me before I got the chance. "No way, I'm still mad at you for taking out Torrie," She jokingly stated putting her hands out to stop me from touching her.  
  
"If you are so mad, than what are you doing in my bed?" I smirked. She smiled and allowed me to continue. After removing her clothes, I explored her body with my hands. Her body quivered with every touch and I knew that she wanted me. Her fingers were equally as adventurous on my body. I finished removing my clothes and left a trail of kisses from her bellybutton to her neck and finally her mouth before thrusting into her causing her to bite my lip. She rolled me over, challenging me for the power. I quickly regained it and kissed her fiercely. As she neared her climax, my name exited her lips repeatedly in a whimper. It had been a long time since I had been this intimate with anyone. It was beautiful to say the least.   
  
Afterward, she lay next to me under the cool sheets, silent for the longest time. She rolled over toward the nightstand and stared at a picture that was on it. It was my ex-wife.  
  
"Cancer," I stated as I put my arm around her and kissed her neck.   
  
"What?" she replied, still staring at the picture.  
  
"Danny's mother had cancer. I didn't know her very well. Everything had happened so fast. That woman there was my wife. She was the love of my life but after my surgery, the drugs got in the way of our marriage. We were in a really rough spot when we found out about Danny. I probably still wouldn't know about her if her mom wouldn't have died ten months ago. Ya see, I had a one night stand six-years ago in Tulsa. It was something I had always regretted because I loved my wife. But I love Danny with all of my heart and I would never regret having her. When we found out about Danny, it was kinda the last straw for my wife. She just walked out one day and never came back. The divorce was final last month," I explained everything to her. She turned to me and ran her fingers through my hair. It felt good to get it all out. It felt good to have her with me.   
  
"I'm so sorry," she said searching my face with her eyes. I smiled at the feeling of her fingers lightly brushing my cheek.   
  
"Don't be. Danny and you make it all seem worth while," I replied. She smiled and I kissed her forehead.  
  
(A/N- Hey, how did that sex scene get in there? ...evil grin...hope everyone enjoyed the BIG chapter. R&R and let me know what you think. Hopefully this chapter cleared some things up! More to come...) 


	25. Wake Me Up Inside

Chapter 25  
  
-Mandy's POV  
  
I opened my eyes and immediately realized that I wasn't at home. Turning over I smiled to see Adam lying next to me. His face was so relaxed and I brushed his long blonde hair out of his face and tucked it behind his ear. I lay back down and looked over at the clock on the nightstand. Instantly I felt my heart start racing. It was ten o'clock and my flight was in an hour. I sat up and frantically searched the floor with my hands for my cell phone. I felt Adam stir behind me. "What's wrong?" he asked. I didn't answer. Instead I dialed my home phone number in hopes that Missy was still there. When she answered I was almost relieved.  
  
"Missy, thank god you are there," I stated before she interrupted.   
  
"Mandy, where the hell are you? You never came home last night!" she yelled from the other end.   
  
"I'll tell you everything later, just do me this favor. Please, grab my bag on my bed before you leave for the airport. I'll meet you at there and I promise I'll explain everything on the plane," I frantically exclaimed feeling Adam kissing the back of my shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I've got ya covered. I'll see you in a few," she stated and I hung up the phone. Totally ignoring the kisses Adam kept placing on my neck and back, I jumped out of bed and started putting my clothes back on.   
  
"Don't go," he whined as I zipped up my jeans.   
  
"I have to, my flight is in an hour," I responded searching around for my shirt.   
  
"No you don't, we can rent a car and drive out later today," he suggested. I thought about it for a split second before deciding against it.   
  
"I'm sorry, Vince won't be too pleased paying for an unused plane ticket," I replied. As I began to walk away he grabbed my arm and pulled me too him. He kissed me hard and passionately.   
  
"I'll take care of Vince. Just, please don't leave now," He announced cupping my face in his hands. I wanted to stay with him but I knew that I couldn't. I already had enough to explain to Missy when I got on the plane. I got up and headed for the door.  
  
"I can't. Please understand," just before I left the room I stopped and turned around. "I love you, Adam." I waited a few seconds but he never replied he just looked back at me. Then I turned and left for the airport.   
  
Once at the airport I just made it onto the plane before the stewardess closed the door. I made my way to my seat on the aisle next to Torrie and across the row from Missy.   
  
"Care to explain yourself?" Missy greeted me. I gave her an evil looked and rested in my seat. I had been racing time all morning and this was the first time I actually got to relax. "So you were with him all night. I knew it. Why don't you just tell me?"   
  
"Like you really want to hear about all the fornication that went on," I shot back. Brock started laughing and Missy looked at him in disgust. Torrie snapped her head in my direction.   
  
"So how was it?" Torrie asked eager to know the entire story. I smiled to myself remembering every erotic detail.   
  
"Absolutely amazing," I replied.   
  
(A/N- more anyone? R&R please and I'll post another chapter tonight.) 


	26. Swallowed Up In The Sound Of My Screamin...

Chapter 26  
  
-Adam's POV  
  
It had been two weeks since my last encounter with Mandy. Truthfully, I had been avoiding her. I kept playing her words over and over again in my head and they really scared me. Honestly, I didn't know if I was ready to be in love again. My mother had asked me if I loved her when she first met her and I told her that I did mainly to get her to drop the subject. Besides, if she loved me so much than why did she leave? But that's how it always seemed to go, the moment I get exactly what I want, they walk out. Even the way she had left me there strangely reminded me of how my wife had left, kissing me one last time and pausing just before she left the room to look back as if wandering if she was making the right decision. I knew that Mandy was only leaving for the day and that I would at least see her again, but it brought up some old feelings that hurt. I had just finished a match against Matt in Albany when I saw Mandy across the room. She was getting a bottle of water. She looked gorgeous in a new wrestling catsuit and her hair pulled back. She looked up and made eye contact with me and then approached.   
  
"I haven't seen you around in a while," She started, "What's with that?" I looked into her eyes and could tell that she was hurt.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about?" I replied drying the sweat from my face and neck with a towel.   
  
"Don't fuck with me. You won't even return my phone calls," she spat. Now I knew I was in trouble. I had never heard her swear like that before.  
  
"I've been busy," I started to turn away but she grabbed my arm to stop me, "Okay, look Mandy, if you want the truth, I got really freaked out okay." There I said it. Happy now?  
  
"You got freaked out?" she mocked me. I shook my head.  
  
"You tell me you love me and then you leave. It was like reliving my wife walking out on me," I defended. She put her hand on her hip and stared straight into my eyes with fury.  
  
"I left to get on an airplane to travel to the next show and you compare that to your wife leaving you? Are you insane? You have serious mental issues," She announced.   
  
"Maybe I'm just freaked out by the fact that you love me and I don't love you," I shot back. She took a step back as I realized what I had just said to her. I looked around and noticed that just about everyone in the lobby was watching us.   
  
"That's real nice Adam. Thanks for telling me that AFTER you slept with me," she stated before storming off to her locker room. I was left standing there, cursing myself for just ruining everything I had been working for. As I turned around and rubbed my face with my hand I noticed that most everyone had gone back to doing whatever it was they were doing before our little fight.   
  
"Dude, you had sex with her?" Matt asked in awe. I nodded still hating myself. Matt had seriously been pissed at me for awhile because he thought that I was spending more time with Mandy than I was with my "real friends" even though he was always quick to tell me how hot he thought she was. "Man, you lucky bastard. It'll be okay. We can party tonight, that will take your mind off of her." I started walking back to my locker room but Danny stopped me. Amy had been watching her during my match and she had brought her to the lobby to meet me since I had beaten Matt. Amy didn't like Mandy at all. Every time someone so much as mentioned the name Mandy, Amy would immediately scowl. It must have been a dominant female thing. I was really worried about how long Danny had been standing there and how much she had seen but it didn't take me long to see that the sadness in her eyes and the confusion she was in meant she had seen most of it, if not all of it. She walked over to me slowly while glancing over in the direction that Mandy retreated to. I picked her up and hugged her.  
  
"Daddy, what just happened?" she asked teary eyed.  
  
"I just screwed up really badly," I replied.  
  
(A/N- More tomorrow...I promise!) 


	27. Fearing You, Loving You

Chapter 27  
  
-Mandy's POV  
  
I didn't talk to anyone except Torrie for two day's after the incident. My sister walked around with an "I told you so" grin on her face and every time I looked at her I thought I was going to be sick. Brock tried to comfort me a little and even Kurt offered to take me out to get my mind off things but I was too upset to even think about it. I couldn't escape the situation. I had a match against Amy and I couldn't help but notice the fact that she was being unusually rough with me in the ring. I had beaten her and she apparently wasn't too happy about it. Backstage she just glared at me and retreated into a crowd of her friends when I tried to approach her and thank her for a great match. They all shot evil looks in my direction. Yeah guys, this whole thing is my fault isn't it? I'm sorry I ever got involved.   
  
My in ring performance was getting sloppy because of my lack of sleep and Stephanie approached me and offered me some time off. I only took a weekend off and only because Torrie had it off too. We flew to Pennsylvania and stayed at my house for the weekend. It was actually quite nice spending some quality time with Torrie. Most of the time we talked about what I was feeling. She was a great listener and was always there for a shoulder to cry on.   
  
After I had returned to work, things were getting better. Missy and I were back on speaking terms and Torrie and I jetted back to my place in Pa whenever we had a day or two off. My wrestling was back up to par and I even managed to deal with the fact that Torrie being in a story line with Adam meant that I had the occasional run in with him. Every time I saw him I wanted to die. A few times he had opened his mouth to say something to me, but nothing ever came out, not even a hello. It was good to know, however, that I was not the only one upset by what had happened. Since the fight, Adam's work was getting just as sloppy as mine had been. He couldn't focus. I had watched a few of his matches and most nights he would go for a spear and nearly miss his opponent. Had he not have been such an asshole, I almost would have felt sorry for him.   
  
About three weeks after the incident, I had seen Adam exactly twice and I hadn't talked to him at all. I hadn't seen Danny since the night I baby sat her and I found myself missing her more than anything. I missed how cute she was and I missed how she would always have something smart to say. Matt approached me once and told me that it was a mistake for me to think I could take Adam away from his friends in the first place but followed that statement up with a proposal that I wasn't about to take. Honestly, I don't know what that guy was thinking. Like I would sleep with him. Missy had talked Torrie and I into coming down to Tampa with her for a weekend we all had off. It was nice to be back in sunny Florida. It was considerably warmer there than it had been in Pennsylvania at the time since it was nearing autumn. It was a good change.   
  
That Saturday afternoon, we were all out back tanning by the pool when my cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" I answered cheerfully hoping it was Kurt calling about everyone going out tonight. Nobody said anything at first, "Hello?" I said again. Then I heard some whimpering on the other end of the line.  
  
"Mandy, there's trouble here," Danny cried into the phone. I sat up in my chair.  
  
"Danny, calm down. Can you tell me what happened?" I asked, my voice full of concern. She continued to sob for a few seconds before managing to speak again.  
  
"I'm scared Mandy. Daddy's downstairs with Matt and some other people. They won't talk to me and they keep yelling at me if I go down there. The house smells funny too. I don't know what to do," She explained, "Will you come and get me?"   
  
"I'll be there in a few minutes sweetheart. Just give me some time to change and I'll come pick you up. Go into the living room and wait for me by the front door, okay?"  
  
"Okay," she replied hanging up the phone. I jumped up and ran into the house. Missy and Torrie followed me wanting to know what happened.  
  
"What happened, what's wrong?" Missy asked as I entered my room.  
  
"Danny needs me and I need you guys to come with me," I stated as I pulled on jeans and a tee shirt over my bathing suit and headed for my car.  
  
(A/N- R&R...it makes me smile!) 


	28. Now That You Are Gone, I Can Let Things ...

Chapter 28  
  
-Mandy's POV  
  
When I got to Adam's house, Danny greeted me at the door. Her eyes were red from crying and she immediately jumped into my arms and buried her face into my neck, much like she did the first time I met her. "Mandy, they are saying bad things about you," she cried. I noticed that the whole house reeked of weed and I could hear noise coming from the basement.   
  
" It's okay sweetie. Torrie, Missy, take Danny up to her room and pack some clothes. She's spending the night with us," I stated as she led them up the stairs to her bedroom. I was angry, no, I was furious. Adam had a six-year-old girl to think about and he was down in the basement doing drugs with his friends after he SWORE to me he had quit. I was now kicking myself for ever believing him in the first place. I burst through the basement door.  
  
"I thought I told you to stay.... what are you doing here?" Adam asked. He was a pitiful sight, slouching into the couch, hair messed up, wearing clothes that looked like he had been wearing for days. Come to think of it, he probably had been. Looking around, the room was filled with wrestlers. Amy and Matt were slouched in one corner glaring at me. Shannon and Jeff were trying to do headstands or something in another. I honestly couldn't believe my eyes.  
  
"If you don't live here, get the fuck out now," I announced. They all just kind of looked around at each other, probably trying to decide if I was real or an illusion. "I SAID NOW!" I yelled. They all looked for Adam for the answer.   
  
"What do you think you're doing? This isn't even your house. Nobody has to go anywhere," he stated. Everyone turned their heads back to me.   
  
"Okay fine, you're right, I can't make anyone leave," I stated pulling out my cell phone and punching in seven digits. "yes, Mr. McMahon please..." I sang into the phone.   
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Adam asked glaring at me.   
  
"I'm sure Vince would like to know what is going on here. Especially since Jeff over there is on his last warning as it is...oh yes I'll hold," I announced redirecting my attention to the phone. Adam looked at his friends and nodded his head signaling for them to leave.   
  
"What a bitch," I heard Amy whisper as they all made their way up the stairs and out of the house. I knew they only thought of me as a stuck up brat, but I didn't care. At least I knew right from wrong. I went up to Danny's room and was glad to see that they were ready to go. When we went back downstairs, Adam was waiting for us.   
  
"Where do you think you are going with that suitcase?" he asked noticing the pink bag in my hands.  
  
"Torrie, take this to the car," I stated as Torrie took the suitcase and left the house. "Danny is spending the night with me tonight." I announced, "Danny, go get in the car!"   
  
"Danny, don't you move," he said in a stern voice, "if you take her, I'll call the police."  
  
"Good, have fun explaining to them why your house smells like weed," I shot back, "Adam, look at yourself. You're high; you are in no condition to raise her right now. Just let her spend the night at my house and I'll meet you anywhere tomorrow and you can have her back." I insisted.  
  
"Danny, go get in the car," he replied. I nodded. Finally he was doing the right thing. I turned to leave but he stopped me by holding my hand. I turned to him and saw that tears were freely flowing down his cheeks. "I love you!" He stated. It was the first time he had ever said that to me.  
  
"Adam, you need to get help and work on loving your daughter before you can love me," I announced and left him standing there to sleep it off.  
  
(A/N-R&R...2 more chapters coming sometime today!) 


	29. I Won't Let You Pull Me Down

Chapter 29  
  
-Mandy's POV  
  
After we left Adam's house, Danny seemed immediately happier. "I'm hungry. Do you have any food at your house?" she asked. I thought for a minute and then laughed at my answer.  
  
"No actually. You would think so, but we are only here for a few days so we only have some juice and bread and cheese I think," then I looked at the clock, it was almost four. "Have you eaten anything today, Danny?" I asked. She shook her head.  
  
"I'm not allowed to cook and daddy had been in the basement all day," She responded. I wanted to kill Adam. Through all of his partying he had managed to forget feeding his own daughter.   
  
"Let's go out for dinner. Where do you want to go?" I asked. Danny shrugged.  
  
"I don't know," she replied.  
  
"Okay, well if you could pick any restaurant in the entire world to go to, which one would it be? I'll take you any place you want to go." She thought about it for a minute and then her face lit up with excitement.   
  
"Wendy's!" she squealed. I laughed. I think if I had to pick any place in the world, Wendy's wouldn't even cross my mind.  
  
"Wendy's? The Copeland's must really like that place." I stated remembering that Adam and I had ended up there two previous times together. We decided just to pick up the food and bring it home. When I got home there was a message on my answering machine from Adam saying that he had to talk to me. I left Torrie and Missy downstairs with Danny to eat and headed to my room to call him back.  
  
"Mandy, where do you want to meet tomorrow?" he asked. I honestly couldn't believe he had called just for this.  
  
"I don't care, anywhere you want," I stated laying on my bed and closing my eyes.   
  
"Do you think I could meet you, alone?" he asked much to my surprise, "There's some things I need to talk to you about."  
  
"Um...if you're sure," I replied, "How about lunch tomorrow. Noon at say...Wendy's?" He laughed a little.  
  
"I think I can manage nicer than that. How about the Outback?"  
  
"Okay, I'll see you then," I retorted.   
  
"You should probably turn your cell phone on," he stated out of nowhere, "I tried calling it and it's off."  
  
"Oh god, I forgot I had turned it off," I replied taking it out of my purse and turning it on.  
  
"You never called Vince did you?" He asked. I hesitated momentarily.  
  
"No, but I did what I needed to do," I finally responded.  
  
"I know you did. I'll see you tomorrow." Adam ended hanging up the phone.  
  
(A/N-AHH, the internet sucks! Oh well, here's another chapter. Enjoy!) 


	30. Angels Try To Soothe My Pains

Chapter 30  
  
-Adam's POV  
  
I showed up ten minutes early for lunch the next day. As I waited for Mandy to arrive I fiddled with the paper from my straw. What I was about to do was the hardest decision I ever had to make and I was nervous. Either that or I was just fidgety because of the drugs withdrawing from my system. When she arrived, I in awe. She looked just as beautiful as she did on our first date. Her long hair framed her face and she ran her fingers through it as she approached my table. I knew I had to look horrible. My eyes were blood shot from crying and using and despite taking a shower and shaving, I knew I looked like a wreck.   
  
"Hi," she stated as she took a seat across from me. I had managed to get us a table in a more private area of the restaurant considering the fact I was an emotional basket case. "What's up?"  
  
"Hi," I responded, "I needed to talk to you." I looked across the table at her and her eyes seemed to pierce right through me. She waited for me to continue as she settled into her seat. The sight of her sitting there across from me was too much. I was flooded with emotion and I couldn't help but break down. "Oh Mandy, I am so sorry about everything I did to you. I was an asshole, a jerk, but I was so, so wrong. I never meant to hurt you. I just found myself in a position where I didn't know what to do. I lied to you so many times. I had been using Oxy, and as you know I still am. I can't help it. It has a grip on me, it owns me now. I'm so sorry I lied to you, but the closer we got to each other, the closer you got to finding out the truth and I didn't want you to know. I know how it ruins everything. I've seen it drive away everyone I love and I didn't want that to happen to you, but I guess it's doing that anyway. And I lied again when I told you that I didn't love you, because my god, I love you more than I love myself!" Somewhere in the middle of it all I began crying freely. The tears ran down my cheeks and I had no way of stopping them. There was a time when I would have rather died than to have a woman see me cry, but I didn't care anymore.  
  
Mandy got up and I figured she was leaving. Why shouldn't she? I had screwed up everything that we had. However, she didn't leave. She sat down next to me on my side of the booth and pulled me into a hug. For the longest time, I cried on her shoulder. She stroked my hair and back and waited until I calmed down. "Adam, I know you said some things that you didn't mean, and I understand that you lied and I forgive you, but right now you need more help than I can give you. You are very sick, do you understand that?" she asked. I nodded, I felt sick. "Things can get better, you just have to have the strength to persevere. I know you can beat this Adam. The question is, do you know it?"   
  
"I don't know if I can, but I'm going to try. Listen to me, I'm going to check myself into rehab. I need to. Danny needs me and I can't be there for her like I want to be because my life is run by a drug. I can see that. I need your help though. Please, will you help me?" I asked holding her by the shoulders and looking into her eyes.  
  
"I can try, but there is only so much I can do. What exactly are you asking for?" she asked looked at me with concern.   
  
"I need you to take care of Danny for me while I am away," I responded. Her facial expression changed, "I know it's a lot to ask but there is no one else she would be comfortable with."  
  
"I understand your list of clean friends is limited, but what about your parents? Shouldn't she stay with them?" She asked. I shook my head.  
  
"They don't know about this. I can't let them know. Do you know how heartbroken my mother would be to know that I was...well...like this?" I questioned. She looked at me and nodded. "Please, do this for me."   
  
"Okay, I'll do this for you, but you have to promise me you will get better," She announced. I smiled and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"I promise!"  
  
(A/N- Hope everyone is enjoying the story! R&R!) 


	31. You Used To Captivate Me

Chapter 31  
  
-Mandy's POV  
  
Trying to explain to Danny why her daddy had to go away for a month was like trying to explain to Missy why I had been out all night. There seemed to be an endless array of questions thrown at me, all of which I could not answer. She did, however, seem to like the fact that she would be moving in with me for the time being. Apparently, Adam failed to mention his plan to better himself to his friends. If they didn't hate me before, they certainly did when they found out how I had "corrupted" him. Their words, not mine, but by that point in time I was almost convinced that they actually thought that living off painkillers and pot was normal.  
  
About halfway through Adam's thirty-day rehabilitation, I received a letter from him in the mail.   
  
"Dear Mandy,  
  
In group today we talked about apologizing to the people that you have hurt while on drugs. I know that I have hurt an awful lot of people, but I really needed to apologize to you again. I'm not really good at this sort of thing, and I know I've already said I was sorry, but...I was listening to the radio one time and I heard this song and it probably explains things better than I can. Here goes:  
  
Stranger than your sympathy. This is my apology. I'm killing myself from the inside out, and all my fears have pushed you out. I wish for things that I don't need, all I wanted. And what I chase won't set me free, all I wanted. And I get scared but I'm not crawling on my knees. Oh yeah, everything's all wrong. Yeah, everything's all wrong. Yeah, where the hell did I think I was? Stranger than your sympathy. I take these things so I don't feel. I'm killing myself from the inside out. Now my head's been filled with doubt. It's hard to lead the life you choose, all I wanted. When all your luck's run out on you, all I wanted. You can't see when all your dreams are coming true. Oh yeah, it's easy to forget. Yeah, you choke on the regrets. Yeah, who the hell did I think I was? Stranger than your sympathy. All these thoughts you stole from me. I'm not sure where I belong. Nowhere's home and I'm all wrong. And I wasn't all the things I tried to make believe I was. And I wouldn't be the one to kneel before the dreams I wanted. And all the talk and all the lies were all the empty things disguised as me.   
  
And all of my dreams were coming true. I was up for the title, my daughter was finally in my life after five years, and I had you. I don't know who I thought I was or why I thought I could get away with hurting you. Anyway, I just thought you should know that. It's been rough in here, but I'm getting there. I hope everything is well with you. Tell Danny that I miss her and I love her and I'll be out in 15 days to see her.  
  
Love,   
  
Adam"  
  
I couldn't help but cry reading the words that he so carefully chose. Thinking about how horrible going through detoxification must be gave me a headache. I felt so sorry for him because I knew it must have been hell. Actually, I didn't know. If you ask him about it now he'll tell you that it is indescribably horrible which makes me feel even worse. I wished that I could have been there more for him, but I knew there wasn't anything that I could have done besides make sure Danny was taken care of. It's best to leave it to the professionals when it comes to detox. I probably just would have screwed it up anyway. Danny crawled up next to me onto my bed.   
  
"What are you reading?" She asked getting under the covers with me. I put my arm around her and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Just a letter from daddy. Do you want me to read it to you?" She nodded. As I began reading the words to her I knew that it was going to be torture for me to have to tell Adam that I was leaving.  
  
(A/N-R&R...the end is nearing! 3 more chapters left! Hope everyone enjoys them! Lyrics belong to the Goo Goo Dolls.) 


	32. Now That I Know What I'm Without, You Ca...

Chapter 32  
  
-Adam's POV  
  
I had done it. Thirty days had passed and for the first time in nearly a year and a half, I was no longer under the influence of drugs! I walked out of the building that had saved my life to the parking lot carrying my backpack full of clothes and a certificate of completion. As I exited the building I smiled as I saw my daughter running toward me. I dropped my bag and scooped her up into my arms.   
  
"Daddy, I missed you so much!" She cried hugging me tightly. I continued to grin like an idiot as I clutched her to my chest. I didn't care; I hadn't seen her in thirty days.   
  
"I missed you too baby. Did you have fun with Mandy?" I asked putting her on the ground and picking up my bag. She held my hand and we walked to the car where Mandy was waiting. She looked different than I had remembered, even more beautiful than before now that I could see clearly for once.   
  
"We had a great time! We did all kinds of things! Daddy, did you know that Mandy has a house in Pennsylvania? We went there and had so much fun!" she started. I was trying to listen to Danny, but my focus was on Mandy. When I reached Mandy, I almost didn't know what to say to her. We looked at each other for a minute before she pulled me into a hug.  
  
"Thank you so much for giving me my life back," I whispered to her closing my eyes. She smiled and pulled away.  
  
"I didn't give you your life back. You did that yourself. I just helped you see where it was going," She insisted, "Want to go home?" She asked. I nodded.  
  
"You have no idea," I replied.   
  
Once we got back to my house, everything seemed different. It was almost funny how differently your mind perceives things when a foreign substance isn't running through your veins. Mandy gave Danny and I each a hug before leaving for some important meeting. "I'm going to miss her," Danny stated. I looked down at her confused.  
  
"You'll see her every week on Smackdown!" I reminded her. She shook her head.  
  
"No daddy, she only has this week and next week left before she goes to Raw," Danny insisted.   
  
"Danny, what are you talking about?" I asked frantically kneeling down to her level.   
  
"I told you, she got a new story line. She wants to be the Women's Champion daddy!" Danny announced. I rushed to the phone and dialed Mandy's cell number. It rang twice before she picked up.  
  
"Mandy, why didn't you tell me you were leaving for Raw?" I demanded.   
  
"You were so happy today, Adam. I didn't want to ruin it," She replied.  
  
"Mandy, you can't leave. I need you here," I explained.   
  
"Adam, you don't need me here. Look, I'm really sorry, but this is Vince's decision, not mine. They feel that it is time to split Missy and I up and they've come up with a great story line to follow it up," she announced.  
  
"But why do you have to jump to Raw? Why can't you split up but still stay on Smackdown?" I asked. Here it is confirmed again. Everything I love, leaves.   
  
"Do you remember when you told me I had the most talent of all the Smackdown Diva's? Well I guess they see that too because they want me to have a title run. I'm sorry you had to find out like this. I have to go. Talk to you later," when she hung up the phone I was immediately out the door. I wasn't letting her go.  
  
(A/N- R&R...I'm anxious to see what everyone thinks...the last two chapters will be posted this evening!) 


	33. I Fell In Love, I Made That Decision

Chapter 33  
  
-Adam's POV  
  
Danny and I rushed into the arena promptly making our way to Vince's office since Smackdown was back in Tampa. "I need to see Mr. McMahon, please," I announced to his receptionist.   
  
"One moment please," she stated as she called into his office. I rested my face in my hands as I waited for a response. "He can see you now," she replied and I grabbed Danny's hand leading her into his office.  
  
"Adam, its nice too see you back. What can I do for you?" Vince asked as he sat behind he big intimidating oak desk.   
  
"Why does Mandy McCarthy have to leave the program. There has to be a better story line. Um...Torrie and I can split up and Mandy can take her place and we could try a run at the tag team titles. It would be amazing. Think of it, a woman hasn't been a tag team champion in like...forever," I pleaded. Vince sat in his oversized chair with his arms crossed listening to me beg.   
  
"Let me explain to you the story line we have created for her. Her currently story line has her and Brock Lesnar as love interests. What is going to happen this week is she is going to walk into her locker room and just so happen to see her sister and Brock kissing on the couch. The following week I am going to announce that a trade will be taking place considering the fact that I don't like how she is being treated on my daughter Stephanie's show. She will move over to raw and Gail Kim will move over to Smackdown since her performances lately haven't be up to par anyway," Vince finished. I looked at him in disbelief.   
  
"Vince, you don't understand. I love her," I stated. He glanced at me with surprise.   
  
"If you really feel that strongly about keeping her here than I suggest you talk to her about it. She's the one who approached me with this idea. It's her decision, not mine!" I couldn't believe this. Mandy had lied to me.   
  
"I don't understand this, she just told me this was your idea," I announced pointing at him. He shook his head.  
  
"Sorry Adam, I had nothing to do with it. I only gave it the okay because I thought its what she wanted. She has tremendous promise, Adam. Surely you can understand that we see an immense amount of talent in her. She probably wants to be on Raw for the Women's Championship. She has taken Smackdown as far as she could and now she is after bigger things. She said that there is nothing left for her here," Vince explained. I turned to leave grabbing Danny by the hand.  
  
"With all due respect, Mr. McMahon, that is where you are wrong. We are here and we love her and no championship belt can change that fact," I yelled as I stormed out of his office. I had to talk to Mandy. I couldn't let her leave. I had to make her understand just how much I loved her and I had to know that she loved me too. I didn't care about anything else anymore. I had lost everything. I didn't even have my friends anymore and now Mandy, the only person who could ever reach me, was leaving too. Danny must have sensed how upset I was.  
  
"Daddy, you really like her don't you?" She stated looking up at me. I picked her up and hugged her.  
  
"She saved my life, Danny," I replied kissing her on the cheek remembering the time I had asked her that same question and she had given me that same answer on the night when Danny had gotten lost. It was the night Mandy entered my life.  
  
"I know she did!" Danny replied hugging me.  
  
(A/N- I know, I'm sad to see it end too...on to the last chapter! R&R!) 


	34. Sweet Raptured Light

Chapter 34  
  
-Mandy's POV  
  
I was loading a suitcase into the car when Adam and Danny pulled into my driveway. I was going to spend the week touring with the Raw roster in order to get to know them and to catch up on their story lines before I made my debut on the show. He ran up to me and grabbed my waist forcing me to look at him.   
  
"Why do you want to leave me?" He asked. I looked into his eyes and I could see the hurt behind them.   
  
"Adam, please don't do this," I begged. The longer he pleaded, the harder it would be for me to leave.  
  
"Damn it, Mandy, don't you understand that everyone I love leaves?" He cried, "listen to me, I love you. I love you and I will do anything to keep you here. You and I, we can do this together, okay? I talked to Vince. He said you told him that there was nothing left for you here. But what about me? What about Danny? We are here. Look, we can fix the story line. You and I can be the tag team champions. That's your dream right? I worked it out with Vince. If you stay here, it can happen!" A tear ran down my cheek. It hurt like hell to see him like this.  
  
"Tag team champions huh? That doesn't sound so bad, think Matt and Shannon would want to give up those belts that easily?" I replied knowing full well that Matt and Shannon would rather die than see me take their belts away from them. He looked up at me and laughed a little. Him and I both knew it was an unreal idea. It was a brilliant move for the record book. Women were not predominantly tag team material. However, I knew that it would never happen, at least not for me. I wasn't leaving Smackdown because there wasn't a belt for me there. I was leaving because I had done all that I could there. I was at the top and there was no where left to go. I had touched people's lives and now I was ready to take on a whole new world of possibility.   
  
"Please don't leave. I love you so much, do you know that?" he stated running his fingers through my hair. I nodded and let another tear slide down my cheek. I couldn't stay. I wasn't needed...but then again...maybe I was.  
  
"I love you too," I stated. He leaned in.  
  
"Daddy, are you going to kiss her?" Danny chimed in. Another kiss interrupted, this was out of control. Both Adam and I laughed as we turned to look at her. She was standing three feet away from us with her hands on her hips.  
  
"I was going to, do you mind?" he asked smiling.  
  
"Well do it already!" she replied. Adam turned back to me and traced a line down my cheek. He smiled. I smiled. He leaned in and kissed me with all of the passion he had in him. I kissed back, and it was perfect.  
  
-  
  
And this is what goes on backstage. It happened in the hallways. It took place in the locker rooms and in front of the world. These are the people, and this is their story. It's not a very well known story, mostly notorious only to those closest to them. It happened in front of a crowd, and nobody saw it. It happened in front of their fans and they were oblivious. These are the things that take place behind the scenes that no one ever knows; the quiet things that no one ever knows.  
  
The End.  
  
(A/N- Sequel anyone? I'm up for it if you guys are! I have some ideas in mind. Thanks to everyone for the awesome reviews! I love you guys! Credit to Evanescence and RA for the chapter names and to Brand New for the name of the story. Let me know what you thought. I know, it kinda leaves ya hanging.) 


End file.
